


Childhood

by qq_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, and parents - Freeform, but not really the focus, i guess akiteru is kinda in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: six children, three friendships, two snowmen, and one snow alien.Three snippets of winter life for childhood friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberryTier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/gifts).



> I headcanon Kenma to be a really energetic child, just a warning. Thanks to BlueberryTier for letting me post this to AO3! Totally forgot to ask when I first presented it as my Secret Santa gift, which is why it's just now being uploaded.

Kenma bounced up and down on his heels, waiting impatiently for Tetsurou to come downstairs. Tetsurou’s mother looked on with fondness. She gently maneuvered him into a kitchen chair, and reassured, “Just sit here and wait. You know how slow Tetsurou can be sometimes, and you wouldn’t want to be tired when he finally comes down!” She smiled winningly at the young boy, who looked up with big eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed readily, eyes shining. “I can’t wait until we can go out and play! Do you think Tetsu will want to build a snowman with me? Or maybe even snow forts! We can have a snowball fight!” Kenma chattered on, waving his hands in grand motions as he described just how cool their adventures would be. Tetsurou’s mother wasn’t fazed at all, and continued to make awed noises when appropriate. Kenma’s story grew more and more passionate until he was cut off by Tetsurou bounding down the stairs.

“Hey, Kenma! Let’s go, let’s go!” the older boy chirped. He tugged on Kenma’s arm, pulling him toward the front door.

Tetsurou’s mother called after them, “Stay in the front yard, okay, boys?” Her son made no move to respond, but Kenma nodded and waved his goodbye.

The moment they stepped out the door, Tetsurou shivered. “Wow, it’s cold out, isn’t it?” he remarked.

Kenma stared. “Tetsu, it’s winter.”

Tetsurou protested, “You know what I meant!”

Kenma shrugged his shoulders and stooped to gather something from the ground. Tetsurou peered over curiously. “What’re you doing?” His only response was a ball of snow to the chest. He looked down, grin growing as he sprinted after the laughing Kenma. “I’m gonna get you!” he shouted, voice full of glee.

After a while, the two boys tired of throwing snowballs. Kenma brightened up, and suggested, “Let’s build a snowman, Tetsu! You do the big one!” Tetsurou looked at Kenma, easily acquiesced to Kenma’s demands, and started to roll up the snow. Kenma smiled brilliantly, and started on a smaller ball. The two boys worked in silence, concentrating on this important task. That is, until Kenma got bored. Then he began talking to his best friend about how much fun he was having, and what should the snowman be named, and oh, did they have a scarf and a hat for the snowman? And a carrot?

When the two finally completed their mission, they stood back and beamed up at their creation. Flushed with pride, they sneaked a look at each other and grinned widely. “Come on, let’s go inside and get Mom,” Tetsurou urged. “We can take pictures! And get some hot chocolate, too, probably. Knowing Mom, she already has some on the stove!”

With that, Kenma followed his best friend into his house. He glanced over his shoulder to glimpse the snowman smiling back at him, twig arm raised like it was in mid-wave.

* * *

 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi curiously. “What are you doing here?” he asked. The shorter boy stood at Tsukishima’s doorstep, bundled up in a thick and heavy jacket, scarf, and a hat. He looked ridiculous.

“Tsukki, it’s snowing! Let’s go build a snowman!” Yamaguchi pleaded, eyes shining. “I’ve never finished one before since those bullies would always ruin it, but this time I have you, right?”

Clearly taken unaware, Tsukishima blinked owlishly. Slowly, his look of confusion melted into a tentative smile. “Of course, dummy! Just let me get changed real quick, then we can go!” He pulled the door open wider, and gestured for Yamaguchi to come inside. “Wait here,” he commanded.

“Okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi beamed.

Tsukishima hurried to his room, and piled on as many layers as he could. He appraised his outfit, and shook his head. He snatched a woolen hat out of his closet and pulled it on. Better. His return was considerably slower than his trip to his bedroom, possibly because of the many layers he had donned. He looked at Yamaguchi, who was stifling his giggles. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he deadpanned. “I get cold easily.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped, not sounding sorry in any way.

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed, but turned to open the front door anyway. “Let’s go,” he muttered.

The two boys filed out of the house, one more obviously excited than the other. The snow floated down all around them, creating a picturesque scene. Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake on it. He giggled. He mumbled, “Look, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima gave him a flat stare. “Stop messing around, so we can build our snowman. I wanna finish it before Aki gets back home,” Tsukishima decided. “I’ll do the bottom snowball, so you do the middle one. We can both do the top one.”

“Okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi agreed. The two boys began their respective tasks in silence. As to be expected, Yamaguchi finished much faster than Tsukishima. He looked uncertainly at the snowball. “Is this big enough?” he asked.

Tsukishima spared a glance. “Yeah, that’s fine. You can start the top one now,” he suggested. “Or you can find rocks and stuff for his face.”

Nodding, Yamaguchi began to roll up another snowball. It was only a minute before Tsukishima finished his own snowball. “I’m going to grab some rocks now,” he thought aloud.

“Hurry back, Tsukki! I’m almost done,” Yamaguchi declared.

“Okay, okay,” Tsukishima acknowledged. He treaded to the side of his house, where he knew a collection of pebbles awaited him. He picked out two large black pebbles for the eyes, then collected six or seven smaller ones for the mouth. He deposited them near the base of the snowman, then ran inside to grab a carrot. When he got back out, he saw Yamaguchi squatting by the house, picking more pebbles up. He decided to ignore it in favor of setting the snowballs atop each other. He patted them down to make sure they wouldn’t fall.

Yamaguchi bounced back over, peering over Tsukishima’s shoulder. “I’ll put the face on,” he announced.

“Okay then,” Tsukishima said. He watched as Yamaguchi bent down to gather even more pebbles and arranged them into a smiling face. Then he looked around, discovering the absence of snow falling. “Ah, the snow stopped falling.”

When he looked back, he saw that Yamaguchi had added glasses to the snowman. “Look, Tsukki! It’s a snow Tsukki!” Yamaguchi snickered.

Just as Tsukishima was about to retort, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Nice job, Tadashi!” his older brother praised. “Let’s get you guys inside now, before Kei can ruin it.”

With that, the two boys were herded back into the house. Yamaguchi flashed a smile at Tsukishima. “That was fun, Tsukki! Let’s do it again next year!”

Tsukishima allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upward. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

_“Iwa-chan!”_

Iwaizumi rolled onto his back, only to be flopped on. “What the heck, Oikawa,” he groaned. “It’s too early for this. Wake me up later.”

“But Iwa-chan, it’s _snowing,”_ Oikawa whined. “Let’s go outside and make a snow alien!”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, only to see Oikawa’s pleading eyes. _“Please, Iwa-chan?”_

He grumbled, “Fine. Get off me.”

“Yay!” Oikawa cheered, leaping off Iwaizumi. “I’ll go change now! Get ready!”

Iwaizumi grunted in acknowledgement, and rolled out of bed. He threw on his winter clothes and walked to the kitchen in search of food. His mother stood waiting in the kitchen, with breakfast laid out already. “Go ahead and eat. I’m sure Tooru is waiting for you already.” She smiled at her son. “You wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

He mumbled his thanks sleepily, and began to eat. He ate quickly, and put his dishes in the sink. “I’m going now,” he called. After tugging on his snow boots, he headed out. He grimaced as the cold hit his face. Oikawa lay in the snow on his own front yard, moving his arms and legs back and forth. Once he heard Iwaizumi, though, he sprang up.

“Iwa-chan, you took forever!” he teased. “Let’s get started already!” He waved his arms around enthusiastically.

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he walked over to Oikawa’s yard.

Together, they worked on the snow alien. Oikawa was surprisingly focused, Iwaizumi noted. The brunet’s tongue poked out slightly as he worked on the head. Iwaizumi’s eyes and hands returned to their work on sculpting the alien’s body. He finished just as Oikawa was placing something on top of the alien’s head. Two somethings. Two twigs?

“Look, Iwa-chan! It’s a bug alien!” he crowed. Oikawa’s eyes shone with pride. “Do you like it?”

Iwaizumi looked at the alien, then at Oikawa. Then back again. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I do.” His eyes softened as he smiled at Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pelted Oikawa with a snowball. “Your fault for waking me up so early!” He laughed as he sprinted back to his house. Oikawa was hot on his heels when he felt something hit his shoulder. “This is war!” he declared.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you liked or didn't like about it, so i can improve!!


End file.
